


Surprise!

by orphan_account



Category: blue bloods
Genre: Bisexual, Coming Out, F/M, Guy on Guy, LGBT, Love, M/M, Reagan family - Freeform, bisexual male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie is shocked when Jamie brings someone to dinner with him after tour.





	

"Hey jay, where are you?" Eddie asked over the phone.   
"We're just walking in." The man replied.   
"We?" Eddie asked surprised.  
"Yeah. Too bad if it's not okay with you." Jamie retorted as he opened the door to the restaurant. He held it for a moment so his date could come in.   
Eddie spotted the two at the entrance and hung up. She smiled in the direction of the door but it slowly changed into confusion.   
Jamie and another man came walking toward her.   
"Hey you look , nice." Jamie paused a moment looking at Eddie.   
"Same to you." She said in a kind of questioning tone.   
"Eddie this is my...boyfriend, Chris." Jamie introduced.   
"It's nice to meet you." Eddie extended a hand.   
"Same here, I've heard many good things." Chris said.   
Eddie smiled.   
Chris was wearing a flannel shirt with a leather jacket over, skinny jeans, and Vans. His dark brown hair was short, but longer than Jamie's.   
"So should we get a table?" Jamie's voice cut through the awkwardness. Eddie nodded and headed towards a booth.   
The men sat on one side of the booth and Eddie on the other.   
The waitress came to the table and they ordered their drinks and meals.   
"So how long have you two been together?" Eddie tried.   
"I'd say about five months now" Chris said, glancing at Jamie who suppressed a grin.   
"Jame, how could you keep this from me for five months?!" Eddie joked.   
Jamie shook his head lovingly.   
"Well, it's a big thing to tell someone..." he trailed off and Eddie nodded.   
"Well I think you two make an adorable couple." She smiled half heartedly. 

Later Chris had gone the the bathroom so Eddie and Jamie were alone.   
"You're not saying much." Jamie said.   
"I just- I didn't know you were gay" she stopped.   
He shrugged. "I swing both ways."   
She held in a shocked gasp. She couldn't believe Jamie Reagan was bisexual.   
"Well I want you to know I'm fine with that." She smiled to him. "I accept you no matter what."   
"Thanks." Jamie was so thankful.   
"Yeah yeah yeah Boy Scout." She laughed. 

It was getting late so the trio decided to split up and call it a night.   
"Bye Jay, see you tomorrow." Eddie kissed his cheek (friendly) goodbye.   
"It was nice meeting you, Chris." The two shook hands again.   
"Nice meeting you officer Janko." Chris smiled at the female and Eddie returned it.   
The couple walked in the opposite direction of Eddie. She looked over her shoulder at their shadows. They were holding hands, and Jamie leaned in and kissed the other man's lips as they walked.   
She sighed and smiled a bit and walked down the sidewalk alone.


End file.
